When you're Tala and you know it!
by volli the 1 critic
Summary: Basicly a bunch of random stories about Tala and his life in a manstion that Mr.Dickenson had built for all the bladders. Funny! Warning ages will be diffrent.
1. science class

Volli- This story is basically just some short stories about Tala. So all of the bladders are living together under a huge mansion Mr. Dickenson brought for them. Listen to me now! I am going to change ages and stuff so don't bite my head off! We all cool? Awesome.

:::::::::::::::::::

When you're Tala and you know it… science is a lot more fun!!

::::::::::::::::::::

Spencer (he's 19 okay) was cooking in the huge kitchen in the mansion. He would have been having the time of his life if that little French brat would go away. (A/n. Can you guess? Yeah it's Oliver who is 17 btw) Every time Spencer tried to put something in the oven Oliver would exclaim "Did you put on a cover, did you make sure you used fresh ingredients in it? Why don't you tell me what you're doing with the oven before you put something in because I was going to use that stove." And so on.

"Tala, Spencer looks like his going to break Oliver's nose." Kai laugh from next to me.

I smiled and looked at my best friend in the world. We had just set up cameras all over the mansion so we could spy on everybody.

Kai gave a tired yawn. I really didn't blame him I was tired after training but he really wanted to do this with me so I helped. Kai did most of the work because he's a better climber than me. I had to build a place where we could connect the feeds.

"Come on its time for a nap I think." I said picking him up.

"Tala I'm 13 I can walk!" Kai protested "and besides I'm not tired and 13 year olds don't take naps!"

"Well I'm 17 and I still take naps." I said not letting him down. I know Kai's 13 but he's still the size of an 8 year old and he's still weak from all that he's been through in the past 13 years. What with the Abbey and all.

"That's only because you're up all night with Doskov instead of doing your homework." Kai yawned again.

"Doskov is a big wolf he needs exercise! When he's older he wont be so active." Yes I have a wolf. Doskov is white and has really cool green eyes. I raised him from a puppy. When I said when he gets older, I'm not talking about when he's 5, no I'm talking 12 because I've had Doskov for 8 years and he's still full of energy! I'm not allowed to have him in the house because everyone is scared of him. Plus Ray has 4 or so cats and he really doesn't like it when Doskov is around them. Seriously, he doesn't eat cats only birds, deer, bunnies and everything else you can think of! Kai keeps begging me for one but I really don't think Doskov would like a puppy bugging him.

I carried Kai to his room and tucked him in. His was already asleep by the time I got to the door.

Quietly I backed out of the room. When I turned around I was face to face with a mound of pink.

"What do you want Mariah?" I asked bitterly. She was always trying to catch Kai's eye and it really makes me angry. She's supposed to be going out with Ray but she spends her spare time panting after my 'little brother'. I'm happy Kai and I put up those cameras because now I can watch Kai at all times and if he's in trouble I'll know instantly.

"Don't sound so happy to see me. I was just going to ask if you had started our science project." She said with a smirk.

Of course I hadn't started! Our science teacher Mr. Hickly purposely put Mariah and me together for the project. She expected me to do it all. Personally I don't care if I fail. I mean I can construct a bomb that would wipe out everything in a 23 mile radios, but you don't see the teachers giving an A. Its do Monday so I still have 2 days. I don't even know what I was going to do… 'till now that is.

"Yes I have started, I just need some materials." Tala said

"Perfect! What are you doing?" She asked. Okay that threw me for one because I had no idea that she would ask. Plus something tells me she won't like the idea because it's at her (and maybe her friends) expense.

"Why, you're not going to help!"

"Because I want to make sure it's not stupid"

"I'm going to figure out if alcohol can be used to clean a penny better than baking soda." Of course that was a lie.

"I should have known! The experiment is just an excuse to buy beer, well it doesn't matter as long as you get us an A" Mariah turned and walked away.

I growled. I know I have a drinking problem but I'm getting it under control. Mr. Dickenson paid for some treatments. Not only that but the smells make Kai really sick. It used to be a joke when ever our friends came over. They all knew when I went drinking because Kai would through up.

Flash Back

Ding- Dong.

"Come in!" I yelled from the bathroom.

"Why weren't you at the movies like you said you would be." It was Rio one of my old friends from the Abbey. Rio walked into the bathroom where I was holding Kai's hair back as he threw up.

"I had other things to do" I explained gesturing at Kai.

"You two went drinking and you didn't invite me?!" Rio sounded hurt.

"Yep but the funny thing his he was the designated looser." I laughed

"Shut up Tala!" Kai groaned before starting up again.

End Flash Back

It was really mean of me because Kai never drunk when he didn't have to. After that I decided to stop, for Kai's sake.

I turned and walked down the hall to the kitchen. To my surprise there was a doctor in there.

I looked around to see Spencer leaning against the counter. I wasn't shocked to see that he had a smile on his face, and that the room smelled like blood.

"Hey Spence how goes it?" I asked

"Pretty good I finally got dinner on the stove, Brian laughed really hard and I feel alive again." Spencer sighed in contentment looking over at the doctor.

"Brian laughed, really?" I was shocked. Ever since we got out of the Abby Spencer has done everything can to make Brian feel again. It's been working, Brian isn't always angry but he acts weird sometimes. Sometimes he jumps out of nowhere and gives me a hug. It's okay though he hugs Spencer and Kai too. But it's really good that Brian laughed I haven't heard laugh in 9 years. "What happened?"

"I broke Oliver's nose." Spencer laughed.

"It is not funny you big oaf!" Oliver sounded congested and I laughed. He deserved it!

"Did you decide to break it when Brian came in or what?" I asked

"I was supposed to help Brian make a cake because he really wants to learn to cook, but I didn't have dinner in and Oliver wouldn't stop bothering me and Brian and I got so angry and punched him." Spencer ended with another sigh "Brian was laughing so hard he knocked a pot of boiling water on himself. Now he is being treated of burns."

"Oh well I came in it see if I could borrow some of your explosives." I told him

"Why?"

"It's for a science project." I stated

"As long as you get an A" Spencer smiled and gave me the key to the safe in his room. He keeps everything he thinks is important in it.

I smiled and ran up to his room.

I opened the door and walked to the dresser. I pulled it away from the wall to reveal the safe. I knelt down and inserted the key and turned the lock it came open with a click. I couldn't help but smile.

"Tala you are one mad genius!" Brian said as I told my plan. His arms were bandaged. Kai giggled and Spencer shook his head.

My project was to figure out if explosive powder mixed with makeup would cause the same skin damage on Chinese, Spanish, (Mitlda from that one team with Miguel. I really don't know how to spell Mitlda so help me out) Japanese (Hilary) and American (Emily) women.

I don't even know what will happen when you mix the two together or even if it would cause skin problems all I know is that if there is a chance that something might happen to Mariah I want to do it.

The giant clock echoed through the house telling us it was 6 o'clock. Time for dinner.

I smiled and ran to the dining hall. Kai sped ahead of me and opened the door so it slammed in my face.

"Ow!" I groaned. I heard Spencer and Kai laugh at my pain. I backed away from the door holding my nose. I looked around and saw that Brian was smiling. "You jerk, Kai!" I laughed and chased him into the dining room.

I sat down next to him and gave him a sideways kick.

"Ow, jerk." Kai mumbled. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I looked around we were the first once in the room. Soon everyone else ran eager of food. Spencer came out of the kitchen with a big bowl of something.

I took a sniff of the air hoping to pick up what he had made. Wow it smelled wonderful, Spencer had made a Russian dish that was composed of noodles and a diversity of different veggies. But my favorite part of the dish was the sauce. It was buttery and had many wonderful spices in it. Once long ago Spencer used to rosemary in it but then we figured out I was allergic. It closes my air ways and sometimes I get a rash.

Man I love it when Spencer makes Russian food! The Japanese sea food is really started to bum me out.

After we ate dinner Spencer went and got the cake Brian and him had made for dessert. It was chocolate! Tyson's mouth dropped when he saw how big it was. I guess he thought it was made big just for him. I couldn't help but growl. Kai put his hand on my shoulder and I calmed. Tyson really ticks me off, all his life he's been able to eat whenever he wants, when my friends and I would be starved for weeks at a time. He just eats all the food without thinking that I, Spencer, and Brian might still be hungry and that we might want seconds but instead he eats it all! For this reason Spencer always makes a personal sized dish for us, he brings it to our rooms when no one is looking. Kai is almost 46 pounds under weight and he never complains. I wish I could be strong like him.

Dinner was over and we could now start making our makeup. We had put the ingredients in Brian's room. No one even walks near the door so we had a good chance that no one will find out what we're doing.

"Oh I hope Mariah is allergic to some of this stuff" I wished out loud as I pounded the powder into finer grains.

"Well I hope you get a good grade so you get an A, and Mariah has to deal with it because if she had helped this wouldn't have happened." Kai said from where he was dyeing the powder a plethora of colors so when we mixed it into the makeup they wouldn't be able to tell that something was in it.

After dinner when the girls were in the shower Brian snuck into their rooms and took the makeup we needed, lipstick, eye shadow, lip-gloss, basically whatever else you put on the face.

Spencer and Brian were mixing the powder and makeup together. We had made sure we knew which makeup belonged to which witch. (A/n. Tee Hee)

Man I couldn't wait! Mariah was going to get it.

Kai was really on it he's already made the presentation board and stuff all we need to do is get pictures of what happens.

/Monday/

I'm sitting in class waiting for Mr. Hickly to call on me so I can share my project. I smiled it really turned out nicely.

"Mr. Ivanov will share your project with us now your tomorrow?" He asked

"Sir I would love to share it now!" I said happily and I grabbed the board from where it was by my seat.

"Class I did my project to find out if explosive powder would cause the same skin damage on women from different countries, and I would like to say it did!" The class laughed when they saw the picture of Mariah's face the size of Moscow on the poster board. I laughed to it was really funny the other girls only had a rash but Mariah just blew up! It was amazing.

After class Mr. Hickly pulled me aside and said "Tala I'm shocked! I was starting to get impression that you didn't like science!"

I smiled and said "You know science can be a lot of fun when you're me!"

____________________________________________________

Volli- Hey sorry I know it blows really bad but I was board! Please don't think that explosive powder will do that to your face I really have no idea what will happen if you do that. I also made the Russian dish up so don't ask me how to make it ask Spencer. Please review!

Bye for now!


	2. therapy

Volli- Warning to horsesrocketh, putting my story on your favs and not reviewing is not ok! You need to review this chapter or else!

Volli- Sorry if my story really isn't that great, I just got my braces and I'm in a hell of a lot of pain, one of the brackets fell off this morning. School is starting in four days. Plus I rammed my hand in my dresser and this morning I found out I have high cholesterol. So I am in a rank mood. Please bear with me!

Warning- Mentions of serious depression

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When you're Tala and you know it your friends can really mess professional doctors up!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Most people like Saturdays. I usually do but this time I just want it to be over, it's all thanks to Mr. Dickenson. He decided to put us in therapy.

"…And how do you _**feel **_about that?" asked my therapist for the millionth time.

"Well disappointed." I responded

"And how do you _**feel **_about that?" she asked again

I rolled my eyes this woman was unbelievable! We were talking about how I liked Japan, and I told her how I was disappointed that the Japanese don't hold dances were anyone who wanted to dance could. Most of Russia doesn't but the city where the Abby was always held yearly celebrations and festivals just to extend the beauty of art in all of its forms. We all loved watching the performers and most of the time we were allowed to dance as well, I don't know just spending a year earning money so I could buy candies and play games was something I used to live for. Plus we had to pay Boris so we could leave the grounds.

I smiled at the thought, which seemed to please the woman, man I just can't remember her name!

"Well Tala I think we have made some progress!" I just stared at her. She didn't seem to notice, "Tala your friends aren't done yet so will you please wait in the other room?"

I blinked "Um sure."

I got off the couch thingy (anyone knows what they are called?) and walked into the waiting room. To my shock Kai was already there and he was crying. I quickly ran over to the couch and pulled him into my arms. He winced and tried to pull away until he recognized me (it told about 3 seconds). He gasped and buried his head in my shirt his small arms wrapped around my neck.

Deep down I know I don't really care if he is hurt or not and it bothers me that all matters to me is that Kai doesn't leave me. It's sad to emit but I have monophobia, the fear of being alone.

Years ago in the Abby Boris made Kai continue his training with his grandfather miles away, shipped Spencer off to the military for almost 8 years, yeah he was under aged but they were happy to have him, finally he locked Brian up in a room where he saw slowly stripped of all emotion. What did he do to me?

Nothing I continued to train and work hard but slowly I became depressed, I started cutting myself, not your average Emo cuts no I was raking my pocket knife all over my arm. I still have truly gruesome scares all over my left arm and up my neck, one of the reasons I always wear turtle necks.

Anyway Boris saw what I was doing to myself but let it continue really he made it worse, he had a guard follow me and tell me awful lies about how no one cared that I was in pain and how they were happy I was alone, that I deserved it. Every night I would lie in my bed trembling knowing that no one would come and comfort me.

They kept had Brian in the Abby and I wanted to be comforted so badly that I became a killing machine (exactly what Boris wanted me to be) and murder the scientists and guards around the room they kept Brian in and I almost killed Brian too but somehow I stopped.

There is more detail to the story but it hurts to much remember. Please don't think I'm a monster and that I don't care about Kai and the others, because I really do, I love them more than you will ever know! I would die for their happiness! I just become desperate when I'm alone. I don't mean like when there's no one around no I need people to interact with me and make me feel wanted. I know how corny this is going to sound but I've lived most of my life as a lone wolf and it almost killed me.

"Kai talk to me, tell me what's wrong." I cooed gently

He gasped and cried harder. It broke my heart. What did the therapist talk to him about? I started to shake. Dang it, I was starting to react to him not answering me, because somewhere in my mind he was ignoring me and leaving me behind. My breathing started to quicken until I was gasping with every strained breath. I tried to stop it but I couldn't. My vision started to go red.

Suddenly strong arms raped around my chest and gently pulled me away from Kai. Hands gripped my arms desperately trying to get Kai out my reach. Finally they succeeded and I started to fight agents the arms around my chest trying to get Kai back.

A voice started to sing to me, "The black jewel is in the sky calling to all who will listen, do not my love it is a deserver, we've seen it kill and plunder, do not my child for it wants you to suffer, it thinks you the perfect solider, without emotion without love, but I know you better, I know that you have a soul," The voice paused then hummed.

I'm not sure how long it took me to realize that it was a lullaby we would always sing in the Abby. It helped us keep hope, even if it was little.

My vision started to return and my breathing became normal, I wasn't shaking anymore. I looked up at Spencer who still humming softly was rubbing my shoulder. I looked around still trying to get myself back. I saw Kai slouched up against the wall trying to breath. I realized that I had strangled him.

"Spencer what happened." I asked softly. He knew about my phobia all my brothers did.

He answered "The therapist had Kai talk about the time he had with his mom and dad as a child"

I looked down at the floor, "Oh." Was all I could say.

Slowly I got up and stumbled over to Kai. When I knelt down next to him he looked up at me and reached for my hand.

"Tala… Tala I'm s-so sorry!" He said weakly, still crying. I shook my head pulled him closer to me. "I was being selfish I should have opened up…" He gasped and coughed

"Kai I'm not mad at you, really, I'm sorry I choked you. Are you all right?" I asked gently. Kai nodded and looked up at me. "When we get home you can tell me what happened, okay?" Kai nodded

"Spencer is Brian out yet?" I asked looking over at him.

He shook his head looking at a door down the hall. Then we looked at each other and the same thought came to us, `_the door is closed!!!' _

Spencer jumped up and ran to the room and pressed his ear agents the door. "Soundproof." He muttered

Let me tell you why this is severe. Like my fear of being alone Brian has a fear of closed doors. I think it happened while he was trapped in the room I told you about. It's not claustrophobia; no he can be smooshed in a hall-way or something and be fine. All though some innocent people might become victims to his frustration at being stuck in a hall-way full of people, he isn't frightened because he knows there is a way out and he isn't trapped there. If he is in a room even when sleep and the door is shut he will get really restless and destructive trying to get out, he usually is okay if there's an open window.

Spencer knocked on the door and tried to open it. The door was locked and answer.

"Did we or did we not tell them not to close the door?!"Spencer yelled in frustration. "How much do you think this door is worth?"

"What?" I asked.

Without responding Spencer slammed his torso agents the door, with a load snap it collapsed inward and Brian sprang out tackling Spencer to the ground.

I could see him shaking from where Kai and I sat. Spencer wrestled with Brian for a bit then finally managed to calm him down. He kept shaking though. Kai and I looked at each other and got up. Kai being the inquisitive thing he is ran to the door way and looked in.

"Spencer I wouldn't worry about the door it's pretty cheap… maybe 1,500." Kai said "I personally am more worried about how much the room's furniture is, not to mention the skinks' medical bills."

I poked my head around the corner and gasped. Maybe 6 different doctors plus the secretary were scattered all over the room.

`_None of them are dead… shame there are just way------- to many therapists in the world.'_ Kai thought

_`And lawyers.' _I thought back. We looked at each other and smiled. Sometimes we're on the same brain wave and can talk to each other with our thoughts, not all the time, (now that would be awesome!) but sometimes. I always feel at peace when Kai and I do that. It really helped when he was in Japan and I was still in the Abby.

`_Hey Kai' _

_`Yeah?'_

_`Guess!'_

_`Um, you need me to scratch your back?'_

_`No, try again!'_

_`Um, you have a crush on me?'_

I blinked `_Where did that come from?!'_

_'The therapist pulled that one on me.'_

_`Oh… should I talk to him?'_

_'Its fine I kind of walked into it.'_

_`Yeah I can see that happening'_

_`Jerk.'_

_`Will you two please stop messing around and see if those people are all right?' _Spencer's voice suddenly came out of no-where. Kai and I jumped and looked at him.

_`How long have you been listening?'_ Kai asked

_`Since you guys confessed your love.'_

Kai blushed the cutest pink color ever_ `Meany'_

We walked into the room and checked for survivors.

………………………………….

"How was therapy Tala?" Mr. D asked me when he came to pick us up.

"Well let's just say the experience is worth about 3 million dollars." I said with a smile.

Spencer snorted and Kai shook his head.

"Mr. Dickenson I need to talk to you." A man said walking up to us.

Mr. D glanced at as skeptically then followed the man into an office. When he walked by the caved in door I saw him pale.

"What do you think Brian, how much money is Mr. D going to spend?" Spencer asked gently putting his hand on Brian's shoulder.

"More than he wants to." He responded.

=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=,=

Volli- Hey! Thanks for reading! Sorry it was so--------- angsty, I know it's a humor but oh well it's my story. Again horsesrocketh you need to review! Thank you so much guys!

-_HUGS 4 EVERYONE-_

TBC

Bye for now

_______________________________

Sometimes you're the bug and other times you're the windshield!

_______________________________


End file.
